


habits (stay high)

by monbronte



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically just angst and parties, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbronte/pseuds/monbronte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when raven leaves to study on the other side of the world, octavia becomes destructive. her friends are worried, and they try to keep her out of trouble.</p><p>but octavia lives for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	habits (stay high)

It has been one month, two weeks and four days since Raven moved to the other side of the world.

Not that Octavia’s counting.

It’s one month, two weeks and three days since Octavia flew off the rails.

Again, no one’s counting.

Six days since Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper, Lincoln and Monty decided Octavia needed an intervention.

Now _that_ she was counting.

Because now it’s been six days since she has gotten drunk, since she has gone out, since she’s gotten high.

And she hates every second of it.

Why they had decided to give her an intervention _now_ instead of one month, two weeks and two days ago, Octavia has no fucking idea.

All she knows is that she’s living a hell.

Without the distractions she has become so accustomed to, all she thinks about is Raven.

How _Raven_ left her. How _Raven_ moved to freaking Europe so she could study engineering. How _Raven_ had Octavia wrapped around her finger. How _Raven_ took her heart and shattered it into a million pieces. How _Raven_ told her to just forget about her, like it was so damned easy.

It _wasn’t that fucking easy_.

So now Octavia’s lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to let the memories of the girl she loves invade her head again, because she feels like she’s literally going to go crazy.

And the fact that she has a fucking _guard_ makes it all the more worse.

Today it’s Monty.

“Monty,” her words come out raspy, she hasn’t spoken since her ‘friends’ put her on lockdown, “please. Just let me out.”

The little Asian glances up from his book – something about chemistry, gross – and shakes his head sympathetically. “Octavia, you know why I need to keep an eye on you. I’m worried about you. We all are.”

“I’m fine,” she retorts, sitting up from her position on the bed, glaring daggers at her younger friend. “Just let me out of my fucking apartment.”

Monty sighs, closing his book and setting it on Octavia’s desk. “O, you know why we can’t. You’re going to go crazy again. I can’t let that happen to you. You’re destroying yourself.”

“Destroying myself? Monty, the only thing that’s destroying me is the fact that my so called _friends_ think it’s perfectly okay to lock me up in my apartment with twenty four hour supervision for nearly a week, not letting me out of the house to buy fucking groceries. I have to have someone _escort me to my own fucking toilet_. Tell me what’s destroying me now, Monty.”

Sometime during her spiel, Octavia’s on her feet, which is strange, because she doesn’t even remember getting up, let alone getting in Monty’s face. The boy has tears welling up in his eyes, and Octavia lets out a huff, whipping around and lying back on her bed.

“If you want to keep me here until I decompose, then be my guest, because I’m so fucking sick of this.” Octavia snaps, moving back to her position of staring at the ceiling.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Monty running his hands through his hair, sighing and closing his eyes. After what seems like an hour of silence, he finally speaks up.

“Be home at eleven.”

It takes another second for Octavia to actually realize what Monty’s saying. “You mean—”

“Yes. You can go, but come back at eleven, because Bellamy’s taking over at twelve. Don’t do anything stupid, and _please_ don’t get yourself into trouble.”

Octavia grins like a Cheshire Cat, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to quickly do her hair and makeup, grabbing a leather jacket, her purse and a pair of stilettoes before tackling Monty in a hug.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nearly six-thirty. Just be back, alright?”

Octavia smiles and nods, before rushing out of her apartment and out of the building. She’s on the next block before she almost starts laughing hysterically.

She has no intention of going back.

* * *

She’s onto her fifth club, dancing on one of the tables downing an entire bottle of vodka, to the cheers erupting on the room. She can feel her phone vibrating in her jacket and looks down.

It’s one in the morning.

And the vibration is yet another missed call, this time from Lincoln.

So that brings the tally to _Bellamy: forty-two, Clarke: thirty-eight, Monty: thirty-three, Jasper: twenty-three and Lincoln: twelve_.

She rolls her eyes, shoving her phone back into the jacket before stumbling slightly on the table before bursting into a fit of laughter.

She hops down from the table and pulls one of the men down for a kiss, his lips tasting of beer. She can hear many of the cheers erupting around them, and grins into the kiss, running her nails lightly over the man’s toned chest.

When they finally break apart, she goes for a blonde woman, her hands placed firmly on the other’s ass, while the blonde’s arms wrap around her neck. She grins at the louder cheers this time, deepening the kiss and gripping the girl’s ass harder, smirking when she could feel the blonde moaning into her mouth.

They’re broken apart at the sound of shouting, and suddenly the whole Scooby Gang is here, glaring daggers at Octavia. She rolls her eyes and grins, not noticing the figure behind them until she steps out from behind Bellamy and Clarke.

“Getting over me so easily, Pocahontas? I think I’m a bit hurt.”

_Raven Motherfucking Reyes._

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a oneshot, but if you guys want, i can continue this - i got an idea or two if this was to go further.


End file.
